Related Field
The present invention relates to a movable office chest of drawers for use in office-like environments, provided with a configuration that enables better utilization of its area for keeping objects, wherein the arrangement of the drawers in both front and back regions, or alternatively the arrangement of the drawers in at least one of the front region, and in at least trunk in the back region.
Description of Related Art
The use of office chests of drawers, also known as under desk file cabinet, for keeping objects and documents at offices and other similar environments is relatively common. In general, office chests of drawers manufactured and sold at present exhibit a parallelepiped-type or trapezium-type one-piece volume, occupied by drawers that may vary in size. The drawers usually face a single side of the office chest of drawers (front), so as to facilitate access to all of them.
In short, the office chests of drawers known so far are limited to the single function of providing a frame and access for supporting a plurality of drawers. Although a chest of drawers is effective in this objective, it exhibits usefulness only on one of its sides, which is the one chosen for access to the drawers. Usually, considering the front to be the drawer area, the sides, the top and the back then configure areas without any usefulness, since they do not nave configuration adapted for any function other than the drawer support itself. Moreover, one observes that the drawers are arranged only at the front side, without arrangement of drawers at the sides or in the back region.
Moreover, the usefulness of the drawers is also relative, since the back portion of the drawers does not have a good area for use, chiefly for small objects. Hence the expression: “lost in the bottom of the drawer”. One can then understand that the presently known office chests of drawers offer relatively inefficient use of space in this regard.
One observes that in modern offices a quite present concept is that of community layout, that is, the one in which nobody has a desk or a predetermined work place, so that people can remain where they deem better to develop their work. In this concept, employees usually put their rucksacks and bags on desks, chairs, or on the floor, increasing more and more the number of these belongings on the pieces of furniture. One can note that people do not have near and adequate place to put this type of personal belongings, as well as to put printers and/or other apparatus that are usually put on desks that might be near, but out of the work area.
In this environment, it is extremely important to make use of the whole available space and areas in the best way possible, in order to keep objects, including personal ones. As already clarified, existing chests of drawers used in such environments, although occupying a good area beneath the work desk, do not enable good use of this space, which would be better shared between work folders and area for personal belonging such as bags and rucksacks, and possibly printers and other apparatuses of similar volume.
Thus, one cannot observe in the prior art a piece of furniture such as an office chest of drawers on castors that enables good use of all the potentially useful areas of its configuration for keeping objects and that exhibits good usefulness for the area known as bottom of the drawer and that, in the front part of easier access, good utilization for work objects and also for work folders, wherein suspended folders are the most employed ones.
Moreover, one cannot observe in the prior art an office chest of drawers on castors that enables arrangement of drawers not only in the front region, but also in one of the side regions or in the back region, such configuration enabling total utilization of the total volume of the office chest of drawers.